Semiconductor devices such as flash memory devices are used to store data or information. Many computers and electronic devices, for example digital audio players, digital cameras, digital recorders, and cellular phones, have flash memory devices. Flash memory devices may also be used as portable storage devices such as portable Universal Serial Bus (USB) flash drives or “thumb” drives. Flash memory devices may not need power to maintain the information stored in the device.
A flash memory device may store information in numerous memory cells. Each of the memory cells often has a metal-oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor with two different transistor gates: a control gate and a so-called “floating” gate. The control gate may be used to control access to the memory cell. The floating gate may be the place where one or more bits of information are stored in each memory cell.
For the reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present disclosure, there is a need for methods, apparatus, and systems for an improved flash memory operation.